An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is an instrument for generating an incident ultrasonic wave (transmitting wave) through an ultrasonic probe to enter human tissue, receiving reflected ultrasonic waves (echoes) of interfaces of the human tissue and then processing these reflected signals so as to obtain a human tissue image. The ultrasonic probe, an important component of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, has a strong effect on detection. Different ultrasonic probes are used for different imaging regions. The probes also have different sizes, shapes and operating frequencies for different ages, figures and positions of scanned tissue and organs of patients.
The existing medical ultrasonic probe generally has a non-fixed structure, and is handheld by a doctor during use and is pressed on a detected position of a detected person. The ultrasonic probe is rotated, moved or pressurized according to imaging needs to obtain an ultrasonic image. However, the ultrasonic probe is secured to a certain position of the human body for a long time during examination of some diseases. The ultrasonic probe with the non-fixed structure has difficulty adapting to it due to an increase of labor intensity and waste of human power caused by the ultrasonic probe, and is secured to a certain position of the human body for a long time by the doctor's hands as well as an influence on a detection effect caused by inevitable change of a handhold position.
“An ultrasonic probe with an absorbing adjusting device” is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN200820063012.9. The ultrasonic probe is connected with an absorbing device, and is secured to the surface of a human body through the absorbing device during use. The absorbing device secures the ultrasonic probe via negative pressure. However, the surface of the human body is not flat and smooth, and the absorbing device may leak and become loose due to slight collision or disturbance, resulting in an influence on the securing stability of the ultrasonic probe.